Split Second
by LovelyLivia
Summary: in a split second anything can change. Elliot, Olivia, and Alex are forced into WPP after a day in court gone terribly wrong. EO chapter 16 up!
1. and down they fell

**Split second:**  
**  
Summary:** in a split second anything can change. Elliot, Olivia, and Alex are forced into WPP after a day in court gone terribly wrong. How will the squad deal with losing 3 of its members? How will Alex, Elliot and Olivia deal with leaving their lives and identities behind in a shallow grave in New York?

**Disclaimer**: in no way, shape, or form are these characters mine . . . damn.  
**  
TIME LINE (VERY IMPORTANT):** this story starts inJune of 2000. Elliot and Olivia have been partners for a little more then a year and a half. Elliot got divorced 6 months prier and he and Olivia have been dating, secretly of course, for three months. Alex and Fin joined the squad a year or so earlier so everyone is well aquatinted with each other and they have formed their little family at the 1-6.

**Chapter one: and down they fell**

Shots rang through the courtroom. The first bullet throwing the ADA to the floor. The second one piercing the flesh of one of the courtroom officers. One more hitting a civilian whom was watching the trial. And we can't forget Detective Olivia Benson; a forth shot sent her to the ground. This all played out in a matter of seconds.

"Olivia!" Elliot called, as the courtroom erupted in screams. He quickly made his way over to his fallen partner, blood streaming out from where she had been shot.

"Elliot." She whispered. Her vision was already blurring, but she had heard him call out her name.

"I'm right here." He said dropping to his knees beside Olivia.

"Ugh," she moaned. "That hurt like hell." Olivia complained.

A brief smile graced Elliot's lips, leave it to Liv to downplay being shot. Then reality came crashing back to him as he felt Olivia's blood seeping out from between his fingers. His face darkened as he took in her state. He was going to kill the bastered who had done this to her, that was for sure.

Elliot quickly stood to remove his jacket and use it to slow the bleeding from Olivia's shoulder. His jacket was half way off when a fifth bullet shot through the courtroom. This shot came from a different man then the other four; it was obvious the two were working together the only surprising thing was that one of the court officer had fired the gun, and it was directed at Elliot.

The bullet hit him in the arm. Elliot sank to his knees as the sharp pain coursed through the left side of his body.

"Elliot, Elliot." Olivia cried in a hushed whisper, her voice frantic but weak.

"Shuu, I'm here." He said through gritted teeth, pain evident in his voice. He finished taking off his jacket and held it to Olivia's wound. She looked so frail, and had already lost a lot of blood. Elliot could see her eyes beginning to flutter closed.

"Olivia! Olivia, you have to stay with me here, okay? You have to stay with me." He told her almost in tears. She only said something that was a cross between a mumble and a moan.  
Relief washed over Elliot as he heard the sirens approaching the courthouse. He carefully picked up Olivia causing a grunt of pain to escape her lips.

"Hang in there Liv, hang in there." He whispered to her. As Elliot hurried out the door with Olivia in his arms he caught a glimpse of the defense attorney and one of the jurors attending to the fallen Alex, he knew she was in good hands. So he started to run as fast as he could in order to get Olivia down to the ambulance that was waiting ideally by the curb. The paramedics had seen Elliot coming and a stretcher was set up for Olivia. The second he put her down a man began to hook Olivia up to all kinds things, and hurriedly wrapped the place where she had been shot.

"Sir, I need you to sit down so we can have a look at you." The women paramedic told Elliot. He just shook his head.

"Don't worry about me."

"But sir, you've been shot."

"A bystander, court officer, and the ADA are still in there, worry about them first." Olivia had been slipping in and out of consciousness, but Elliot's words still rang clearly in her ears. 'The ADA is still in there.' . . . Alex, what had happened to Alex? Olivia could remember seeing Alex fall to the ground seconds before she herself met the same fate, but she couldn't remember any more, was Alex okay? And had she heard the women right? Had Elliot been shot too? Her mind was clouded with these thoughts as she was loaded into the back of the ambulance.

"Sir," the female paramedic called to Elliot one last time, "we're leaving now with her, the other bus will transport the other victims. Please come with us, so we can check you out, staying wont help anyone."

Elliot was going over his options when something broke his chain of thought. "Elliot." The weak and breathy voice came from inside the bus, it had sounded nothing like his Olivia. That's it, he thought as he climbed in beside Olivia, and grabbed one of her hands with his. Just before the doors where closed Elliot saw Alex Cabot being rushed out of the courthouse and over to the other ambulance.

Elliot squeezed Olivia's hand and prayed to god that she and Alex would be okay, and he could have sworn he felt Olivia squeeze back.

**TBC - if wanted**

> > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > >

Well I thought I'd take a thought at these characters, tell me what you thought.

P.S.- I apologize for any spelling or grammar mistakes. I am absolutely the worst speller in the world and am still looking for a beta. So if any one would like to beta for me I would very much appreciate it, so let me know thanks.

**:D**


	2. Spread the Tears, Share the Sadness

**Split second:**  
**  
Summary:** in a split second anything can change. Elliot, Olivia, and Alex are forced into WPP after a day in court gone terribly wrong. How will the squad deal with losing 3 of its members? How will Alex, Elliot and Olivia deal with leaving their lives and identities behind in a shallow grave in New York?

**Disclaimer**: in no way, shape, or form are these characters mine . . . damn.  
**  
TIME LINE (VERY IMPORTANT):** this story starts inJune of 2000. Elliot and Olivia have been partners for a little more then a year and a half. Elliot got divorced 6 months prier and he and Olivia have been dating, secretly of course, for three months. Alex and Fin joined the squad a year or so earlier so everyone is well aquatinted with each other and they have formed their little family at the 1-6.

**Chapter Two: Spread the Tears, Share the Sadness**

It had been three days since the shooting. The bullet had long since been removed from Elliot's left arm, and the arm had been wrapped up and put in a sling. Elliot now sat beside Olivia's bed, where she lay unconscious. He had sat there for the past three days, speaking to no one besides the doctors and Alex. He held Olivia's left hand with his right, just wishing and praying for her to be okay, for her to wake up.

As he sat by her bedside, Elliot had no idea of the chaos and sorrow going on outside the hospital walls. Everyone concerned with Alex, Elliot, and Olivia had been informed that not one of them had survived. According to the doctors, Alex had passed away the first day they were brought in from her extensive blood loss. They said Olivia had died in the OR late last night, and Elliot had passed away this morning due to an infection that had quickly spread through his body.

Elliot sighed and stroked her hand, noticing as he did so Olivia's eyelids began to flutter. He exhaled a deep breath of relief: she was waking up.

Of course none of what the doctors had said was true. In reality, all three were very much alive and were now situated in the same hospital room, with an armed guard standing watch outside the door.

It was later that evening. Both Olivia and Alex were awake and were now seated, along with Elliot, facing three men in suits who introduced themselves as federal agents. The agents informed them that the men who had shot them were still at large, dangerous, and targeting the three of them. One of the court officers had been in on the shooting: he was the one who had shot Elliot. The other two men were last seen flying the courtroom. All three had vanished without a trace.

Elliot, Olivia, and Alex were in grave danger. The agents said somberly that their only chance for survival was to be entered into the witness protection program. Their deaths had already been fabricated to their families and coworkers. Officially, they were dead. Unofficially, they were in the program.

> > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > >

It was the day they were scheduled to leave. Kathy and Elliot's children were informed that he was alive and in the program, though nothing was said about Olivia and Alex. Elliot had gotten to say good-bye to them just hours before.

Alex, Olivia, and Elliot now sat in the back of a SUV with heavily tinted windows, wondering what lay ahead of them. Their only consolation was that, after many disagreements and pleas, the agents had given in and allowed the three of them to be put in the same location.

Olivia sat staring out the window, completely unaware of what was going on around her.

Elliot gently touched her shoulder "Liv," he whispered. He wrapped his arm around her, and she rested her head on his shoulder. He kissed the top of her head. Olivia reached over and grabbed Alex's hand. She knew they were all thinking the same thing: at least they had each other.

> > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > >

"Okay, we're here," the man in the passenger seat, who had introduced himself as Agent Phillips, announced as they pulled up in front of a small light blue house.

"Where exactly is here?" Elliot was the first to ask, voicing what the other two had been wondering.

"The outskirts of Washington, D.C.," answered Agent Reese, who had been driving the car.

"So we're living in D.C. now," Olivia murmured to herself. She peered around the tranquility of their new neighborhood.

"Here are your new identities," Agent Reese told them, handing each a folder containing their new lives. Olivia took hers slowly, frowning. It seemed impossible someone's whole life could be contained in just one folder.  
Alex was the first to open her folder. "Kaitlyn Kenny," she read, "paralegal." She let out a breath of relief; it wasn't her ideal career, but at least it still related to the law.  
Olivia was next. "Rachel Quinn, counselor at Creakwood High School," she read, raising an eyebrow. She could never see herself as anything else then a detective, let alone a high school counselor.

Elliot was last. "Michael," he paused, "NRO?" He turned to the two agents incredulously. "Are you serious? You're having me work for the NRO?"

"Yes," Agent Reese answered flatly.

"Doing what?"

"You'll find out when you start work in a few weeks. You're somewhere in the middle of the echelon; not quite at the bottom, but nothing high profile either."

"Great, I'm working for the National Reconnaissance Office, just great," Elliot mumbled.

"Hey El, I think you over looked something."

"What?" he asked puzzled.

"Just keep reading," Olivia told him.

And he did. Finding it, he audibly gasped. "We're married?"

"Yes," Agent Phillips said quietly. He explained, "We needed a way to explain the three of you living together. So Michael Quinn is married to Rachel Quinn, formerly Rachel Kenny."

"But that would mean-" Olivia started.

"Yes," finished Agent Reese, who knew where she was going with this. "Kaitlyn Kenny is Rachel's sister, who is staying with her sister and brother in-law in D.C."

Alex took a deep breath. "So this is it, huh?" she murmured. All three looked around at their new life.

> > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > >

well there's chapter two! i hope you all liked it! and **please** tell me what you thought in a review! thanks!

LovelyLivia

**:D**


	3. Change for the Sake of Having To

**Split second:**  
**  
Summary:** in a split second anything can change. Elliot, Olivia, and Alex are forced into WPP after a day in court gone terribly wrong. How will the squad deal with losing 3 of its members? How will Alex, Elliot and Olivia deal with leaving their lives and identities behind in a shallow grave in New York?

**Disclaimer**: in no way, shape, or form are these characters mine . . . damn.  
**  
TIME LINE (VERY IMPORTANT):** this story starts in March of 2000. Elliot and Olivia have been partners for a little more then a year and a half. Elliot got divorced 6 months prier and he and Olivia have been dating, secretly of course, for three months. Alex and Fin joined the squad a year or so earlier so everyone is well aquatinted with each other and they have formed their little family at the 1-6.

**Chapter Three: Change for the Sake of Having To**

The last of their things had just been unloaded, and Agents Phillips and Reese had departed a few hours ago. It was official their new lives had begun.

It was around 4:30 in the afternoon when the doorbell rang. All three heads shot up and simultaneously turned in the direction of the front door. They glanced at each other nervously until Elliot got up and cautiously made his way to the door. He pulled the front door open as casually as he could.

"Hello," the woman on the other side of the door greeted Elliot. She appeared to be a little younger then Elliot, somewhere around Olivia's age. She has strawberry blond hair and vibrant green eyes. "My name's Lindsay. I live next door and wanted to say hi to you and welcome you to the neighborhood," she finished, extending her hand for Elliot to shake.

He took her hand. "I'm Michel; it's nice to meet you." Just then Olivia wondered over; she had wanted to see who was at the door. "Oh, and this is my wife Rachel." It seemed so natural to call Olivia his wife; the only thing off was calling her Rachel.

"Hi, nice to meet you, I'm Lindsay."

Olivia smiled. "Nice to meet you too."

"Like I told your husband, I live next door and wanted to meet my new neighbors. Also, I wanted to invite you to our block's annual 4th of July party. As you know this is DC so we have a major blow out every year. It's lots of fun, and a great way to meet everyone in the area."

"That sounds great," Olivia said

"Oh, it is. I hope you guys will come. We close down the entire street and all gather at the end in the cul-de-sac for the party."

"Well we'll defiantly plan on going then," Olivia told her with a fake grin plastered on her face. It wasn't that she didn't like the woman; she actually seemed nice. She just wasn't in the mood to be happy or really talk to anyone besides Elliot and Alex.

"That's great. I have to be getting back now; I'll see you two around."

"Bye," Elliot and Olivia called before closing the door behind Lindsay.

"Well, she seemed okay," Elliot said.

"Yeah," Olivia agreed, returning to her depressed self now that Lindsay had left.

"Who was that?" Alex asked as Elliot and Olivia walked back into the family room and reclaimed their seats on the couch.

"Next door neighbor; apparently we're invited to the annual 4th of July block party."

"You think we should go?" Elliot asked.

"Why not?" Alex said. "I mean, we have to get used to it here anyway, right? I guess it wouldn't hurt to know a few people."

"Yeah, you're probably right," Olivia said in a sad tone. Elliot wrapped his arm around her and brought her close to him. "I just miss New York, I just miss home," she said quietly as Elliot hugged her.

They all missed New York, they all missed home, and there was nothing they could do to stop it.

One week had passed and it was now the fourth of July. In other words, the day of the dreaded block party.

By noon, the three were dressed in short sleeves and shorts, and had made their way up to the party. They put on smiles that they hoped said they wanted to be here, even though the scene was, in truth, giving them painful memories of the parties in New York; this was the first year they had missed one.

"Michel, Rachel!" Lindsay called to them. Olivia didn't register that Lindsay was talking to her at first; the name Rachel still wasn't quite worked into her head. She made a mental note to work on that.

"Hi, Lindsay," Olivia said, her smile a little more genuine now. "This is my sister, Kaitlyn." Olivia introduced the two. "Kate, this is Lindsay."

"Hi," the two women greeted each other.

"Why don't you three come with me and I can introduce you to the rest of the neighborhood?"

"Okay, thanks," Olivia said as they followed Lindsay over to a small crowd of people.

"Luke, Megan, Jeff. This is Michel, his wife Rachel, and Rachel's sister Kaitlyn. They just moved in last week," Lindsay said. "And this is my husband Jeff, and Luke and Megan live across the street with their two boys, Tanner and Patrick."

A chorus of "Hi", "Hello", and "Nice to meet you" passed between the six adults.

"Well, Mike, why don't you stay here with the guys while we girls go get ourselves something to drink?" With that the four women left the three men.

"So Mike, how long have you two been married?" Jeff asked after the women had left.

"Oh, a little over two years."

"Any kids?"

"No, not yet. What about you?"

"No, Lindsay and I have only been married for a year. God knows Lindsay wants kids, but I told her to wait a few years. You know, settle down and make sure we can support ourselves, let alone another human, first."

"Wish I had thought of that," Luke said with a laugh, the other men chuckled at the comment.

By now the four women had all gotten themselves drinks and retired to a nearby table shaded by a tall oak.

"So, where did you move from?" Megan asked.

"From North Carolina," Olivia answered.

"Any particular reason?" inquired Lindsay.

Olivia shook her head. "No, just a change of pace."

"I know what you mean. Luke and I moved out here three years ago from California for no reason at all except to see what it was like on the other side of the country," Megan said with a smile. The other women laughed lightly.

As Elliot made his way over to the drinks about an hour later, he passed by the women's table where he noticed Olivia was not there.

"Hey," he began, as he scanned the table, "Al-Kate!" He mentally congratulated himself on being able to call Alex by her new name.

"Hi, Mike," she answered casually. _Well at least one of us has our act together, _Elliot thought.

"Where's – er – Rachel?" he asked, correcting himself before he could say Olivia. Calling Olivia Rachel would be one of the hardest things he had to do. Elliot loved her name; it was so beautiful, and it fit her perfectly.

Alex gave him a slight glare for his slip ups, but no one seemed to notice. "She went to get a drink."

"Okay, thanks Kate," he said as he walked over to the drink area. He spotted Olivia standing by herself, with her back turned to him. "Hey, Rachel," Elliot called, but he received no answer. "Rachel," he tried again. Elliot walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her. She jumped in surprise and yelped. "Shh, Liv, it's just me," he whispered in her ear.

She exhaled a long breath, "I don't know if I can do this, El," she whispered back.

"You'll be able to, and remember you have me and Alex here to help you. We'll get through this – together."

Olivia sighed. "You're probably right."

"I am right," he corrected her.

She laughed lightly at his comment. "Come on, let's get back to the party, Mike," she said.

He gave he a quick kiss before they turned around and started back towards the party to watch the fireworks.

That night Elliot and Olivia lay in bed, Olivia resting in his arms.

"So how do you think the guys are doing?" she asked him.

"There probably doing okay, I guess."

"You think they've solved any cases?"

Elliot gave a light chuckle, "Like our case?" he asked her, knowing full well that's what she meant.

"Maybe," Olivia quietly replied. He took a deep breath and pulled her closer to him.

"I sure as hell hope so."

"Me too."

so theres chapter 3! tell me what you think, and PLEASE review!


	4. The Jobs They Weren’t Meant to Do

**Split second:**

Summary: in a split second anything can change. Elliot, Olivia, and Alex are forced into WPP after a day in court gone terribly wrong. How will the squad deal with losing 3 of its members? How will Alex, Elliot and Olivia deal with leaving their lives and identities behind in a shallow grave in New York?

**Disclaimer: **in no way, shape, or form are these characters mine . . . damn.

**TIME LINE (VERY IMPORTANT):** this story starts inJune of 2000. Elliot and Olivia have been partners for a little more then a year and a half. Elliot got divorced 6 months prier and he and Olivia have been dating, secretly of course, for three months. Alex and Fin joined the squad a year or so earlier so everyone is well aquatinted with each other and they have formed their little family at the 1-6.

A/N: sorry this took a little longer then the rest, but its here now. Just a few quick things; 1.) Sorry for misspelling Michael in the last few chapters, there was something screwed up with my spell check. 2.) Olivia works in a year round school. 3.) This chapter is for all of my reviewers, you really make my day!

**Chapter Four: The Jobs They Weren't Meant to Do**

It was their first day at their new jobs. All three where starting today: Monday, July 19th. They were all settled in now, having recovered from their injuries for the most part. Today they would head their separate ways and try to do their best at jobs they weren't meant to do.

Olivia was the first to leave; she had to be at work at 7:00. The school started at 8:00, but she had been instructed to arrive an hour before school commenced on her first day, and at least half an hour before on every other day.

Olivia parked the car she had been given, a dark green mustang (which, she had to admit, was much better then the hunk of junk she used to drive), in the faculty parking area, and made her way to the front office.

"Hi, I'm Rachel Quinn; I'm the new counselor here," she said to the woman standing behind the counter.

"Hello, we've been expecting you," The woman greeted Olivia. "The principal will want to see you first; her office is the first one on your right. Your office is the third on the right. Also, the faculty lounge is the fourth door to your left; if you need anything, there is usually someone in there."

"Thank you," Olivia said as she turned down the hall to the principal's office. She approached the door and rapped her lightly on its wooden frame.

"Come in," came the muffled reply.

Olivia entered, slowly walking into the office to meet her new boss.

"Have a seat," the principal said without looking up. Olivia pulled out one of the chairs in front of the desk and sat down. The woman facing her appeared to be in her mid fifties. She had grayish blue eyes and speckled salt and pepper hair. "You must be Rachel Quinn, correct?"

"Yes, it's nice to meet you," Olivia answered.

"You too," the older women said with a small genuine smile gracing her lips. "I'm Margaret James, the principal here at Creekwood, but you're welcome to call me Maggie. Now, because this is the start of the new term and all the kids are coming back from the break, these first few weeks will be kind of hectic, which means you have a lot of work to do. But after this chaotic time passes, and you start to get to know the students, I'm sure you're going to find this job very rewarding. Now, do you know where you office is?"

Olivia nodded. "Yes, the woman at the counter already told me."

"Good. There are a few things on your desk I would like you to look over, and then I'll let you know when I need you."

"Okay, thank you, Maggie." Olivia made her way out of Maggie's office and down the hall to her office. She had never really had her own office; she had always only had her own desk, and in a way she preferred the desk. But then again, a private office would have its perks too. _Better make the best of this, _she thought to herself as she pushed open the door to her new office, _after all, things could be worse. _

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Alex, on the other hand, was having a disastrous first day already, and it was only 8:27 in the morning. She was now 27 - no make that 28 - minutes late for her first day at her new job. She had taken a wrong turn somewhere and now found herself driving past the white house on Constitution Avenue, when she was supposed to be somewhere around New Hampshire Avenue and N street…at least, that's where she _thought_ she was supposed to be (by now, she wouldn't have been surprised if she had gotten the wrong street names).

After talking to many people for directions, and taking quite a few wrong turns, Alex finally found her way to her new job. It was a small office on the second floor of a building, surrounded by other shops and business.

Alex made her way up the flight of stairs and stopped in front of a door that read _Jonson & Phillips, Attorneys at Law_. She took a deep breath, pushed open the door, and found herself in front of a receptionist at the front desk.

"Hello. Can I help you?" the woman asked in fake cheery voice, with a cheesy smile plastered on her face. The woman's name plate read Susie Summers, a name that fit her bubbly personality perfectly.

"Yes. My name is Kaitlyn Kenny. I'm the new paralegal here."

"Oh, right." She glanced over at the clock. "You're late," she said in a tone that sounded like being late was the biggest disaster of the century.

"Yeah, I realized," Alex mumbled. "It was my first time driving around the city, and I got a little turned around."

The woman only nodded, not really listening to what Alex was saying. "Why don't you follow me, and I'll show you to Mr. Jonson's office."

"Okay," Alex said, even though the receptionist hadn't waited for a reply. She followed her down the hall.

The receptionist stopped in front of a door, knocked, and then walked inside. "Mr. Jonson, your new paralegal is here," she called before leaving Alex with Mr. Jonson.

Unsure of what to do, Alex walked up and held out her hand. "Kaitlyn Kenny," she said.

Mr. Jonson shook her hand. "Mitchell Jonson. Please, have a seat," he said, indicating a chair in front of his desk.

Alex was informed about everything she was expected to do as a paralegal at Jonson & Phillips. The whole ordeal was rather frustrating for Alex, considering she had a few years under her belt as an ADA, and all she really wanted to do was return to her job in New York, not become a paralegal in Washington.

She was shown to her desk and given a stack of paperwork to start on. Twenty minutes later, a frantic brunette rushed passed Alex and took a seat at the desk next to hers. It took a few minutes for the woman to realize Alex was there, but when she did, she stopped shuffling around the papers on her desk and turned to introduce herself.

She smiled brightly at Alex. "Hi, I'm Sophie Miller; you must be the new paralegal."

Alex nodded. "My names Kate Kenny, it's nice to meet you," she said. As she and Sophie engaged in conversation, Alex felt her spirits pick up for the first time all morning.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Elliot had made it to the NRO head office without any problems, although he knew he wasn't going to like being stuck in an office all day doing government work. He pushed open the front doors and made his way over to the elevator bank. The up arrow had already been pushed; there was already another man waiting for the elevator.

There was a small bell sound as the elevator doors slid open and Elliot and the other man entered together. The man pushed the button for the fifth floor just as Elliot pushed the same button on the other side.

"So, you work on the fifth too, then?" Elliot asked, trying to make conversation.

"Yeah," the man responded, nodding as he turned to face Elliot. He extended his hand, "Jim Denis," he said.

"Mike Quinn," Elliot replied, shaking Jim's hand.

"Mike Quinn," Jim repeated. "It's your first day here today then, isn't it?"

Elliot smiled. "How'd you know? Was it that obvious?" The doors opened and the two men exited the elevator.

"Nah," Jim said lightly. "I just know everyone on this level, and I didn't know you."

"What would've you done if I told you it wasn't my first day here?"

"I would have looked very embarrassed and would have probably avoided you for the rest of the time we worked together."

Elliot laughed. Maybe this wasn't going to be so bad after all.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Well there's chapter 4, for ya. PLEASE tell me what you thought,I really appreciate reviews:D


	5. Bar Night Frights

**Split second: **

**Summary: **in a split second anything can change. Elliot, Olivia, and Alex are forced into WPP after a day in court gone terribly wrong. How will the squad deal with losing 3 of its members? How will Alex, Elliot and Olivia deal with leaving their lives and identities behind in a shallow grave in New York?

**Disclaimer: **in no way, shape, or form are these characters mine . . . damn.

**TIME LINE (VERY IMPORTANT): **this story starts in June of 2000. Elliot and Olivia have been partners for a little more then a year and a half. Elliot got divorced 6 months prier and he and Olivia have been dating, secretly of course, for three months. Alex and Fin joined the squad a year or so earlier so everyone is well aquatinted with each other and they have formed their little family at the 1-6.

**Chapter Five: Bar Night Frights**

It had been six months now: six months of Elliot Stabler, Olivia Benson, and Alex Cabot being dead; six months of them living a new life; six months of them living a lie; six months of agonizing pain as they prayed for their deliverance; six months of wishing to go home…and six months of their hope dwindling.

They all knew after six months that their case wasn't coming any closer to being solved, and they began to except that. They had made new friends; they had new jobs, they where becoming more used to this new life. Although they would never completely let go of their hope, it was becoming easier to live with the pain, easier to live their new lives.

It was Friday night, the night that had been unofficially deemed "bar night." They all gathered around a table at the local bar, Fado, located in Old Downtown. It was a time where they could all be together, even if only for a few hours. Gathered at the table were Michael and Rachel Quinn, Kaitlyn Kenny, Lindsay and Jeff Wane, Luke and Megan Clark, Jim Denis, Sophie Miller, and Karen Turmen.

Karen had been the last to join the group. She was a 10th grade math teacher at the school where Olivia worked. About two weeks after Olivia had begun her new job, she happened to run into Karen – quite literally, in fact. Neither had been paying attention, resulting in a collision, their coffee spilled all over them. They had laughed it off and formed a friendship. Olivia invited her to "bar night," and after that Karen was hooked and became the last member of the group.

"Okay guys, we better get going," Megan said as Luke and she stood up.

"Oh, come on, stay for one more drink," Alex protested.

"I wish we could, but we have to go relieve the babysitter."

"Well it's just as well, we have to get going too," Jeff said.

"Yeah, me too," Karen said.

"Are you going to give me a ride?" Sophie asked Karen.

Karen nodded. "Yeah, come on." With that Jim, Alex, Olivia, and Elliot were the only ones left at the table.

"You don't have to go?" Alex asked Jim, a little surprised.

"Well, I'm not married, I don't have kids, and I don't have anything to do, so, no, I don't have to go." Jim smiled.

"You want to join us for a movie?" Elliot asked.

Jim nodded. "Sure; let's go."

"Movie theater or home?" Elliot inquired.

"Um, movie theater. I haven't gone out in forever," Olivia said.

"Sounds good to me," Jim said as he and Alex, who was riding with him, made their way to his car and Olivia and Elliot made their way to their car.

Olivia and Elliot were driving through an intersection when a car ran a red light and crashed into Olivia's side of the mustang. Jim and Alex were right behind Olivia and Elliot, and swerved to avoid hitting the two cars. Once the car came to a stop, they jumped out and ran over to their friends smashed mustang.

"Michael! Rachel!" Jim called, racing over to Elliot's car door.

He was trying to open the door for Elliot, when it flew open and Elliot raced out.

"Rachel! Rachel!" he called as threw open her door; she wasn't moving.

"Oh my god, Rachel," Alex whispered when she saw her limp body.

Elliot quickly pulled Olivia from the car and laid her down in the street. He was so relived to find her pulse. "Oh god, Liv, just hang in there," he muttered to her, too worried about her to remember to call her Rachel.

Alex dropped to her knees next to her. "Olivia," she said.

Jim had long since joined Alex and Elliot; he was just about to ask why they were calling Rachel 'Olivia' when the ambulance arrived on the scene. She was loaded up into the back with Elliot, and then rushed to the hospital.

Jim saw the tears in Alex's eyes, and brought her into an embrace. Holding her tight he whispered, "Don't worry Kate; she'll be fine, she'll be fine." He gave her one last hug before pulling away. "Now, come on, let's get to the hospital." She nodded, and they hurried over to Jim's car.

----------------------------------

They didn't say anything during the ride over, and now the two were rushing down the hall trying to find the room Elliot was in. Alex was so worried about both her best friends; they were really the only people she had left.

She turned the corner and made her way into room 641. There she found Elliot sitting on the edge of a bed with a few cuts, bruises, and bandages here and there. "Elliot," she cried running over to him. He stood up and wrapped his arms around her. "How is she?" Alex asked tearfully.

"I'm not sure," Elliot said, releasing Alex. "They won't let me see her. The doctor said it wasn't anything serious, that she just had a concussion. There won't be any brain damage, and thank god it's nowhere near the amount of damage the shooting did to her…But, god damn it, why won't they let me see her?"

"El," she said, trying to calm him down. "What about you; how are you doing?"

"Me? I'm fine - I just want to see Olivia," he answered impatiently.

"Why do you keep calling her Olivia?" Jim asked, causing Alex and Elliot to realize for the first time that they weren't alone. "And why did Kate call you Elliot? What the hell is going on?"

"Shit," Elliot swore under his breath. "Look Jim, now is not the time."

Just then, the doctor walked through the door. "Okay, Mr. Quinn, everything seems to be in order. If you would just sign the release forms, you're free to go."

Elliot signed the forms, and then looked up at the doctor. "And what about my wife?" he asked.

The doctor saw the great concern in Elliot's eyes and finally said, "I'll get her room number and you can go see her."

"Thank you."

-----------------------------

Elliot walked into room 437, Olivia's room. He found her lying asleep on the bed. He made his way over to her side, sat down in one of the chairs, and grabbed one of her hands. "Oh, Olivia," he whispered.

Olivia rolled over and looked up at Elliot. "You called?"

He smiled. "You weren't asleep, were you?"

"Nope. I keep telling them that I'm fine and to let me go, but they insist on keeping me at least overnight."

Elliot chuckled. "They're smart." Then he grew serious. "Man, twice in one year. Liv, you've got to stop scaring me like that."

Olivia gave a light laugh as a smile graced her lips. She squeezed his hand. "I'll try, but no promises."

"I'll take that," he told her before leaning down and placing a soft kiss on her lips.

-------------------------------

please reivew, the more reivews i get the faster i want to update! come on just click that pretty purple button! for me:D

LovelyLivia


	6. Wait, What?

**Split second:**

**Summary:** in a split second anything can change. Elliot, Olivia, and Alex are forced into WPP after a day in court gone terribly wrong. How will the squad deal with losing 3 of its members? How will Alex, Elliot and Olivia deal with leaving their lives and identities behind in a shallow grave in New York?

**Disclaimer**: in no way, shape, or form are these characters mine . . . damn. 

**TIME LINE (VERY IMPORTANT):** this story starts in June of 2000. Elliot and Olivia have been partners for a little more then a year and a half. Elliot got divorced 6 months prier and he and Olivia have been dating, secretly of course, for three months. Alex and Fin joined the squad a year or so earlier so everyone is well aquatinted with each other and they have formed their little family at the 1-6.

**A/N: **I'm so so so so so so so so so sorry it has taken this long, but I had a problem with this chapter and the next one being deleted from my computer, thankfully my beta came to the rescue, this chapter is for you colors. Well I was able to get this one back but unfortunately not the next one so it might be a little while longer until my next update. Well now that I've bored you all with my incredibly long a/n, I give you without further delay chapter six.

**Chapter Six: Wait . . . What? **

"Kate! What's going on?" Jim asked.

"Oh God, this is not happening," she mumbled to herself.

"Kate!" Jim said more forcefully.

"I can't tell you right now, okay!" Alex yelled back. "I just can't tell you, at least not now, not here," she finished in a much softer tone.

Before Jim had the chance to respond to what Alex had just said, Elliot came walking down the hall. "Kate, Rachel wants to see you," he said, and then turned around and headed back in the direction of Olivia's room.

Alex got up and followed Elliot without another word to Jim; he didn't stop her.

------------------------------------------------------

When Alex entered Olivia's room, Elliot was already sitting in one of the two chairs at Olivia's bedside. She slowly walked over and claimed the other.

As soon as Olivia saw her face, she knew something was really bugging Alex. "Hey," she said softly, "are you okay?"

Alex gave a small laugh. "You're the one in the hospital; I should be asking you that."

"Hey, I know when something's wrong with you; after all, you are my sister," Olivia said with a small smile.

Alex glanced over at Elliot to see if she should tell her; he nodded. Olivia saw this. "What's going on? Tell me."

"Well," Alex started, "um, Jim, he, well he knows – something, I guess."

"What do you mean?" Olivia asked, not quite understanding what Alex was getting at.

"Um, well, the accident left us not thinking so straight, and there were a few slip-ups on names, which Jim called us on," Alex said tentatively.

Olivia's eyes grew wide. "What does he know?"

"Nothing, really, but he is determined to find out why we called you Olivia, and why I call Michael Elliot. We haven't told him anything yet; we haven't decided what to say."

Olivia stayed quiet a moment, thinking all of the possible scenarios though. She finally spoke up. "We trust Jim, right?" she asked quietly.

"Yes," both Elliot and Alex answered. By far, Jim was the closest of all the people in their group of friends.

"Then, I say we tell him the truth, and hope he understands. If I can't be Olivia in New York, I want to be Rachel in Washington. I don't' want to have to move and start a whole new life again. I like it here."

"Me too," Elliot said.

Alex nodded. "So it's settled; we'll tell Jim the truth." The three grew silent, each lost in their own thoughts, wondering about what would happen.

------------------------------------------------------

Later that night, Elliot walked back into Olivia's room with Jim. Elliot took his seat next to Alex, while Jim sat down in the only other available seat on the other side of the bed.

"So, you're okay?" Jim asked.

"Yeah," Olivia said with a nod. "I'm fine."

The room fell quiet again; Jim exhaled a long breath. "What the hell is going on here?" he asked quietly, looking down at the floor.

Elliot was the first to answer. "What we tell you, you can't tell anyone, and I mean anyone. What is said here stays between the four of us," he said in an intimidating tone.

Jim looked a little surprised. "This is really serious, isn't' it?"

"Very," Alex said.

"Okay, I'm willing to listen and not open my mouth, but you better not be jerking me around."

"We aren't," Elliot told him. He took a deep breath. "I guess you want to know who we really are."

"Yeah, that would be nice," Jim said.

"Well, first off, my name is Elliot, not Michael; Rachel's real name is Olivia, and Kate's is Alex. Olivia and I aren't married, and Olivia and Alex aren't sisters." Eliot looked up at Jim; he didn't say anything, so Elliot continued. "We're from New York. Olivia and I were detectives, partners, and Alex was an assistant district attorney. One of our cases ended up in a shooting, which left us with a threat against our lives. We were put into the Witness Protection Program; they moved us here, and the rest you know."

Jim looked stunned. He slowly looked around the room at Eliot, Olivia, and Alex. "Okay, um wow . . . that really wasn't what I was expecting. I though maybe you guys were running form the law or something, but I guess you're actually being protected by it."

"It's kind of a lot to take in, isn't it?" Olivia asked.

Jim nodded. "Look guys, I'm sorry was such a jackass earlier. I just wasn't sure what was going on. I mean, you guys are my friends; I thought I knew you, then everyone starts calling each other different names and talking about a shooting. I didn't know what to think."

"I can understand that," Alex said. "Now you understand that you can't tell anyone about us; it'll put us all in danger, including you. You have to continue calling us Kate, Rachel, and Michael. You have to treat Olivia and Elliot as if they are married, and me and Olivia like we're sisters. Got it?"

"Yeah, I understand. Don't worry; your secret's safe with me." Jim smiled.

Olivia, Elliot, and Alex smiled back. At least they had one real friend.

--------------------------------------------------------

Okay so there's chapter . . . six is it now? Yeah six. I hope you liked it and I'll try to get the next one up as soon as I can. Now PLEASE won't you leave a review for me, and all that jazz? They just make me feel so happy, and you want me to feel happy don't you, plus if you reveiw I'll send you a message back, this way we all win!

so, here's looking at you kid,

your fictional friend,

lovelylivia

:D

PS- just wondering am I the only one or does anyone else miss the light bulb at the top of the pages?


	7. The Good Old Times

**Split second:**

**Summary:** in a split second anything can change. Elliot, Olivia, and Alex are forced into WPP after a day in court gone terribly wrong. How will the squad deal with losing 3 of its members? How will Alex, Elliot and Olivia deal with leaving their lives and identities behind in a shallow grave in New York?

**Disclaimer**: in no way, shape, or form are these characters mine . . . damn.

**TIME LINE (VERY IMPORTANT):** this story starts in June of 2000. Elliot and Olivia have been partners for a little more then a year and a half. Elliot got divorced 6 months prier and he and Olivia have been dating, secretly of course, for three months. Alex and Fin joined the squad a year or so earlier so everyone is well aquatinted with each other and they have formed their little family at the 1-6.

**A/N:** okay first thanks to all the people who reviewed this chapter is for you.

Congratulations to Mariska for winning her first Emmy! And for Chris for his nomination!(he so should have won) in honor of Mariska's win i decided to update, and give you my longest chapter yet! i hope you all enjoy the chapter, now without farther delay, i give you chapter 7!

**Chapter seven: The Good Old Times**

_Olivia was lying contently on top of Elliot, her head resting on his chest as she drew lazy circles with her fingers across his biceps. _

_Elliot held her in his arms, just happy that she could spend the night at his place. It was a Friday night. Cragen had let them leave on time for once and they didn't have work next morning._

"_I'm hungry," Olivia said suddenly, and began to move. Elliot didn't want to let go._

"_What do you mean hungry? We just ate," he told her._

"_No," she said, still attempting to free herself, although it was only a half hearted attempt. "_You_ just ate. I didn't, and that was before tonight's activities." She grinned at him._

_Elliot chucked, finally releasing her. "Fine, come on." They both slid out of bed, Elliot grabbing his boxers and an old shirt from his closet, while Olivia found her panties and the dress shirt she had removed from Elliot earlier that evening. Once dressed, they made their way to the small kitchen in Elliot's apartment._

_Olivia decided on a carton of Chinese food, and sat down at the table with it. Elliot grabbed two forks and sat down next to her. When Elliot tried to take a bit of her food, Olivia moved the carton away. "Hey!" Elliot protested._

"_I thought you weren't hungry?" she asked, raising her eyebrows._

"_Yeah, well I changed my mind," Elliot said as he made another motion to stick his fork in the container. She moved it away._

"_Mine; get your own food."_

_Elliot frowned, but finally gave up with a huff and made his way over to the refrigerator. There was a sudden knock at his door; he glanced at Olivia. "What time is it?" Elliot asked as he tried to remember if he was expecting anyone tonight._

"_Um, a quarter past nine, just get your food I'll answer the door."_

"_Okay," Olivia heard him call._

_Olivia peered through the peep hole, but couldn't tell who it was. She cautiously opened the door, and quickly recognized the back of a one Captain Cragen. Don hadn't seen her; he was turned the other direction finishing up a phone call. Olivia did the only thing she could think of doing: she slammed the door shut just as the captain turned back around._

"_Elliot!" Olivia hissed, doing her best to keep her voice down so the captain wouldn't hear her._

_Elliot came out from the kitchen. "What, Olivia? I thought you where going to answer the door?"_

"_Shh!" she hissed, "keep it down." _

_Elliot gave her a questioning stare and was about to ask when Olivia said, "It's Cragen." She pointed towards the door._

_A look of comprehension dawned on Elliot's face. "Go in the kitchen." She nodded. "Wait," he said, grabbing something off the chair and tossing it to her, "your jacket."_

"_Got it," she whispered hurrying off to the kitchen. When he was sure she was hidden, Elliot opened the door to reveal a slightly annoyed looking Captain Cragen._

"_Don, what are you doing here?" Elliot asked._

_Don quickly composed himself and answered, "I needed the Suther file, so I though I'd stop by and pick it up before heading home."_

_Elliot nodded. "Okay, let me go grab it," he said as he walked into the kitchen._

"_Is he gone?" Olivia asked quietly._

"_No, I'm grabbing the Suther case file for him." Elliot paused and looked around. "Have you seen it?"_

"_Check the counter by the coffee pot," Olivia suggested._

"_Found it; thanks. I'll be right back."_

"_Okay." Elliot hurried back out to the front door._

"_Here's the file, Cap'."_

_Don looked a little distracted as he grabbed the file from Elliot., "Thanks, I'll, um, I'll see you on Monday."_

"'_Bye." Elliot closed the door, turned around and almost collided with Olivia. "I thought you were in the kitchen eating?"_

"_I finished, and heard Don leave. He didn't figure out I was here did he?"_

"_No, I think we're safe." Elliot wrapped his arms around her._

"_Good," she said, kissing him._

---------------------------------------------

Jim started chuckling. "Man that sounds like an interesting night." Alex, Olivia, and Elliot had spent the morning sharing all kinds of stories about their real lives with him. By now it felt like they had all been best friends for years.

"Well," Olivia said with a sly smile, "that night was pretty fun."

"Yeah," Elliot agreed from his spot on the bed next to Olivia. "Especially when we-"

"Oh, stop! We don't want to hear about that, you guys!" Alex said with an appalled look on her face. The other three burst out laughing, and Alex couldn't help but join in.

They where laughing so hard, they barely heard the knock on the door. "Come in," Olivia managed to get out.

"I hope where not interrupting anything?" Luke said as he and Megan made their way into the room.

"Oh no, you're not," Olivia said as the laughter died down.

"Well, you seem to be recovering fast," Luke stated.

"Recovering?" Olivia questioned. "You have to be hurt to recover, I'm not hurt." She stated quite seriously.

"You where in a car crash that knocked you unconscious and caused a concoction, you're hurt." Luke shot back.

"Oh what do you know?" Olivia asked.

"I'm a doctor!"

"A pediatrician." Olivia stated rather flatly.

"What, you don't think kids fall and hit their head?" Olivia didn't answer. "that's what I thought." He said in a mater of fact voice.

"Okay now that you to finished," Megan said as she sat down next to Olivia and took her hand, "How are you really doing Rach?"

"I'm fine," both she and Megan said at the same time, Megan in a mocking sarcastic tone.

Megan smiled, nodding. "I knew that was coming," she explained. "So what was all the commotion about earlier?"

"Oh I was just telling Jim a story, nothing really," said Olivia.

"Well if it made you all laugh that much it wasn't 'nothing.' Come on; tell me. I could use a good laugh."

At those words, Olivia got a dangerous glint in her eyes and a smile played on her lips; Elliot saw this and knew he was in trouble. "Well, there was this one Aprils Fool's day…" _Oh crap,_ was all Elliot could think. Olivia continued, "In the night I had stolen all of Michael's clothes and shoes, except for a select few, and hid them at Kate's apartment. So Michael had to wear only the clothes I had left him. He ended up going to work in flip-flops, a pink and yellow striped shirt, and short tan shorts," Olivia finished as the room erupted in laughter, and Eliot turned a few shades of red.

"I had forgotten about that," Alex said around laughter.

"How could you forget; he ended up having to go to co-" Olivia suddenly stopped herself. She had almost said 'court', which was what had really happened, but she caught herself in time. "-to go to that conference," she finished.

Alex stopped laughing, but her smile remained. "Yeah, yeah, I remember, and we all took that group photo so we could always have something to rub in his face," she said.

Olivia smiled. "Yeah, that was a good day."

--------------------------------------------

Later that night, after Olivia had been released from the hospital, she was sitting on the edge of her bed holding a paper in her hands. When Elliot entered the room, he couldn't tell what it was she was looking at, but as he sat down next to her, he saw she was looking at the picture Alex had been talking about earlier. They where all gathered around the camera: John, Fin, Don, Olivia, Alex, and Elliot dressed in his ridiculous outfit.

"I can't believe you have that. I thought you weren't supposed to-"

"I know," Olivia interrupted him, "but I just couldn't bring myself to part with this particular one."

He smiled and looked at the picture Olivia was holding. "I looked like an idiot that day; thanks."

"Hey, don't mention it," Olivia told him. She sighed. "I really miss the guys."

"I know; we all do," Eliot said wrapping an arm around Olivia.

"El?"

"Yeah?"

"It's been over half a year…Do you think they'll ever bring us home, bring us justice?"

"Of course; how else am I going to kick their asses for taking so long?" Elliot told her in an attempt to lighten the mood.

A light smile graced her lips, but the tear rolling down her cheek revealed her true feelings. Elliot brought her into a tight embrace. "We'll get back home, I promise."

"Don't make promise you can't keep," she told him, her voice muffled by his chest.

He kissed the top of her head. "Don't worry; I'm not."

------------------------------------

well i hope you like the chapter, and PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review! i'm trying to get to 75 reviews with this chapter so Please help me out every review counts!

Here's looking at you kid-

Your fictional friend, Lovelyliva :D


	8. She's Not, I Am

**Split second:**

**Summary:** in a split second anything can change. Elliot, Olivia, and Alex are forced into WPP after a day in court gone terribly wrong. How will the squad deal with losing 3 of its members? How will Alex, Elliot and Olivia deal with leaving their lives and identities behind in a shallow grave in New York?

**Disclaimer**: in no way, shape, or form are these characters mine . . . damn. 

**TIME LINE (VERY IMPORTANT):** this story starts in June of 2000. Elliot and Olivia have been partners for a little more then a year and a half. Elliot got divorced 6 months prier and he and Olivia have been dating, secretly of course, for three months. Alex and Fin joined the squad a year or so earlier so everyone is well aquatinted with each other and they have formed their little family at the 1-6.

**A/N: **Okay first i want to say thanks to my beta, colors. and next i just want to say i hope you enjoy this chapter!

**Chapter Eight: She's Not, I Am**

"Rachel Quinn," Olivia said into the phone, as she paced around the living room in her house. "Yes, that's right." She paused. "Umm, let's do the 3:00 on Monday. Okay, great. Thank you, bye." She hung up the phone.

"What was all that about?" Alex questioned, walking through the door.

Olivia jumped at the sound of Alex's voice; she hadn't heard her come home. "Oh, um, nothing…"

"Rach, what's going on?" Alex was starting to get concerned.

"Nothing, everything's fine," Olivia answered a little too quickly, before hurrying out of the room.

That was it; Alex knew something was up. She looked around the corner to make sure Olivia was gone, then picked up the phone and hit redial.

"Dr. Ross, OBGY/N medical office, Mary speaking, how I may help you." The voice floated through the phone. Alex's eyes grew wide. "Hello? Is anyone there?"

"Wrong number, sorry," Alex managed to get out before hanging up and running off looking for Olivia.

She found her sitting on the swing in the backyard. Alex quietly sat down beside her. Olivia didn't say anything; she knew Alex had found out, she could tell by the look on her face. "You're pregnant," Alex stated.

"Yeah," Olivia replied quietly.

"Elliot doesn't know."

"Nope."

Alex nodded her head. "How long have you known?"

Olivia closed her eyes, mentally going over the last few days. "About a week," she said softly.

"When were you planning to tell me or Elliot?"

"After my first appointment; I wanted to know how far along I was first." She paused, "Kate?"

"Yeah?"

"I don't know if I can do this."

"Olivia," Alex answered, thinking this would be a good time to use her real name, "you are going to make a great mom. And I'll be here to help you; I've always wanted to be an aunt," Alex said with a smile. "And Elliot, Elliot will be here for you and this kid. He's already a great dad, and I know he will be happy about this baby."

"But how am I supposed to bring a child into this mess, into this life? It'll grow up living a life that isn't real, and not even know it."

"Well, I guess we'll just have to figure that out as we go."

Olivia took a deep breath, and nodded her head. "So you really think Elliot will be happy about the baby?"

"He'll be ecstatic," Alex said.

Olivia let out a breath and turned to Alex with a smile. "I'm going to be a mom."

Alex smiled back. "And I'm going to be Aunt Kate."

"Aunt Alex sounds better."

Alex nodded, "Some day, so boy or girl?"

"Oh Alex, that doesn't matter to me."

"It matters to everyone." She told her matter of factly.

"I guess, I guess I want a little girl." She said with a smile, before this talk with Alex she hadn't even though of that. Alex was really making her happier about the whole situation, and Olivia was grateful for that.

"I can see you with a little girl." Alex said.

"I think I can too." Olivia agreed.

EOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEO

"So?" Alex asked from her seat on the couch, as Olivia walked into the family room.

"So, what?"

"Don't play that game with me; I know today is Monday and I know you just came back from your appointment."

Olivia flopped down on the couch and smiled. "Just over eight weeks."

"That far?"

"Yeah, I don't know how I didn't realize it sooner. I guess there was just too much going on for me to put together that I was two months late."

"Well congratulations. Now when are you going to tell Elliot that you are expecting a new member of the household?"

Olivia sighed. "I don't know. I mean will Elliot really be thrilled about having a fifth child?"

"Of course he will. Plus it's not like you can't tell him; it'll be pretty hard to miss in a few months."

"I know that. I'm just not sure I'm ready to tell him."

"I'd tell him soon; he'll be pissed off if you wait to long."

She let out a breath. "But how am I going to tell him?"

"How about just saying 'I'm pregnant'?" A thud drew the two women's attention to the doorway where Elliot had just dropped the bag he was carrying.

"Alex, you're pregnant?" Elliot was truly shocked.

"Wait, what, I'm-"Alex started.

"Who's the father?" Elliot asked.

"What? No-"She tried again.

"Do we know him? How long have you been seeing him?" Elliot rattled off more questions, not even stopping to hear Alex's response.

"How far along are you?"

"I'm not-"

"How long have you known?"

"Elliot!" Olivia yelled getting Elliot's attention when Alex could not.

"What?"

"Alex isn't pregnant."

He looked completely confused. "But she just said-"

"I'm the one who's pregnant." As soon as the words left her mouth Elliot froze. Seeing this, Alex quietly got up from her seat and left the room in order to give the couple some privacy.

"What?"

"I'm pregnant, we're umm…we're having a baby," she said softly.

A slow smile spread across Elliot's face. "We're having a baby."

At that, Olivia smiled too. "Yeah, we are."

Elliot leaned over and gave Olivia a passionate kiss. "How far along?"

"Just over eight weeks; I just found out a week ago."

"So in seven months we're going to be parents?"

"Yeah," Olivia said nodding, "seven months. So you're really happy about this baby?" Olivia asked, looking down and praying everything Alex had told her was right.

Elliot could tell what Olivia was thinking. "Hey," he said in a hushed tone as he lifted her chin to make her meet his eyes, "I'm ecstatic about this baby." Olivia let out a soft chuckle. "What's so funny?" Elliot asked.

"Alex said you would be ecstatic."

"Well she's right, I am."

"Good to know," Olivia said before pulling Elliot down for another kiss.

EOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEO

Well I really hope you all enjoyed this chapter, I've wanted to throw this concept in for a while and I hope you like the way I did this. So please tell me what you thought and remember to keep those reviews rolling!


	9. Men In Black

**Split second:**

**Summary:** in a split second anything can change. Elliot, Olivia, and Alex are forced into WPP after a day in court gone terribly wrong. How will the squad deal with losing 3 of its members? How will Alex, Elliot and Olivia deal with leaving their lives and identities behind in a shallow grave in New York?

**Disclaimer**: in no way, shape, or form are these characters mine . . . damn.

**TIME LINE (VERY IMPORTANT):** this story starts in June of 2000. Elliot and Olivia have been partners for a little more then a year and a half. Elliot got divorced 6 months prier and he and Olivia have been dating, secretly of course, for three months. Alex and Fin joined the squad a year or so earlier so everyone is well aquatinted with each other and they have formed their little family at the 1-6.

**Chapter Nine: Men in Black**

_Three months later (July 2001)_

"Okay, now if we move this over a little, you can see the baby's legs right here," Carry Ross, Olivia's OBGY/N told the expectant parents.

"Oh, Michael, look," Olivia said in awe; this whole ordeal was a new experience for her.

Elliot gave a small chuckle. "Yeah, I see," he told her with a smile on his face.

"Now, if you like, I can tell you the sex of the baby, but it's up to you, Mom and Dad," Dr. Ross told them.

Olivia looked up at Elliot. "Well, Mike; what do you think?"

"It's up to you, babe."

She thought about it for a minute before nodding. "I want to know."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"A little girl," Olivia said with a dreamy look as she and Elliot left the doctor's office. "Can you believe it? In four months, we're going to have a little girl!" Suddenly she stopped walking, causing Elliot to stumble back a little, seeing as his hand was still attached to hers.

"What's wrong?" he asked Olivia.

"I don't' know anything about little girls," Olivia told him with a slightly panicked look.

Elliot chuckled deeply. "Is that all?"

"What do you mean 'is that all'?" Olivia asked angrily.

"Well, Rach, that baby's not even here yet, and," he lowered his voice, "don't forget that I already have three girls. I know almost everything there is to know about them."

Olivia's lips pulled up into a small smile, half sad, half happy. "I hope she can meet her siblings."

"She will; I promise," Elliot said as he took her hand again and continued walking.

"What did I tell you about making those promises?" Olivia scolded.

"'Don't make any you can keep', and I haven't." _At least I hope I haven't, _Elliot thought to himself.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Two months later (September 2001)_

Olivia was now officially on maternity leave, and her friends had thrown her a leaving work/baby shower party. In attendance were all ten members of the group, a few other friends Olivia and Elliot had made, and a whole pile of gifts for the little girl who had yet to make her debut.

"Oh, you guys, this is wonderful; thank you!" she exclaimed as they brought in a cake that read 'Congrats, Mike and Rach!' Just as Olivia began to cut the cake, the doorbell rang.

"Oh, you two stay there," Sophie said to Elliot and Olivia. "I'll get the door."

Olivia smiled. "Okay; thanks, Sophie."

Less than a minute later, Sophie returned to the room with two men in dark suits following close behind. "Um, Michael, Rachel, Kate, there are some men here to see you," she said, more than a little confused.

Olivia, Elliot, and Alex recognized the two men immediately: Agents Phillips and Reese. The three exchanged looks of hope: could this mean they were going home? The three got up and followed the men with a quick, "Be right back" to their friends.

The five got into the agents' car to avoid being overheard. "What happened?" Alex questioned.

The men looked at each other before Agent Phillips answered, "Unfortunately, nothing good."

All three faces fell as he continued. "We had an undercover who had traced down the location of your attackers, but they were tipped off about our men; by the time we got into their hideout, it was completely cleared out."

"Why are you telling us this?" Elliot asked.

"We don't have any reason to believe that they know where you three are, but we wanted to make sure you kept a low profile and keep an eye out for anything that might look out of the ordinary. We don't want to have to move you again. Hopefully the next time we see you it will be for a better reason. We are working our hardest to bring you home; we'll let you know if anything changes."

After a stiff good-bye, the three climbed out of the car and watched as it drove out of sight before heading back towards the house. Suddenly, they didn't feel much like celebrating.

They entered the house in a solemn matter. Once inside, Olivia couldn't take it and ran upstairs, tears threatening to slip onto her cheeks. She told herself she was being overly emotional because of the pregnancy, that this news didn't' mean they had a worse chance of getting home, but she only half-believed this lie.

Everyone had heard Olivia run up the stairs, and everyone could read the expressions on the other two's faces. The mysterious visit had meant nothing good. Everyone knew this, but Karen was the first to ask. "What was that all about?"

"Um, just, um, a friend of ours from down south passed away," Elliot quickly covered, and by the expressions they wore, it must have been believable because the next thing someone said was, "We'll all head out and give you guys some privacy."

Alex nodded thanks before turning and heading upstairs. Elliot followed closely.

They walked into the master bedroom where Olivia was lying down. She turned around to face them as they entered.

"Everyone downstairs left," Alex told her as she sat down on the bed next to Olivia.

She nodded. "What did you tell them?"

"That a friend of ours had died," Elliot answered.

Olivia gave a small sniffle before speaking. "Just when things were getting better, this gets slammed in our faces. It's like we can't win," she said tearfully.

Elliot pulled her into a hug. "Hey, this doesn't mean it's all over for us. We just have to take some extra precautions."

"He's right," Alex said rubbing Olivia's back. "We'll pull through this, and one day we'll get home."

**EOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEO**

Sorry it's been a few weeks, but I really hope you enjoyed this chapter, I'll update again as soon as I can.

And remember keep those reviews rolling

(who else can wait for next weeks show? even if I does mean yelling at the TV and causing out a few characters, at lest we have Liv, and hopefully it wont be too bad.)

here's lookin at you kid,

your friendly, lovely, fictional, friend,

lovelylivia


	10. Welcome To The World

**Split second:**

**Summary:** in a split second anything can change. Elliot, Olivia, and Alex are forced into WPP after a day in court gone terribly wrong. How will the squad deal with losing 3 of its members? How will Alex, Elliot and Olivia deal with leaving their lives and identities behind in a shallow grave in New York?

**Disclaimer**: in no way, shape, or form are these characters mine . . . damn.

**TIME LINE (VERY IMPORTANT):** this story starts in June of 2000. Elliot and Olivia have been partners for a little more then a year and a half. Elliot got divorced 6 months prier and he and Olivia have been dating, secretly of course, for three months. Alex and Fin joined the squad a year or so earlier so everyone is well aquatinted with each other and they have formed their little family at the 1-6.

**sorry it's benn a while but here it is and i hope you all like it.**

**Chapter 10: Welcome to the World**

Over the next few months, there had been no contact from the FBI. While they certainty couldn't forget what they had been told, it had moved to the back of their minds, put on the back burner, and life was settling back to normal – or, at least, as normal as it could get being in the WPP.

Everyone's main focus was now on Olivia, who was already six days past her due date.

"Ugh!" Olivia groaned from her seat on the couch. "Get this damn kid out of me already!"

Alex, who was home on her lunch break, couldn't help but laugh at how frustrated Olivia had become. Just a week prior, she had been saying how much she was going to miss being pregnant.

"You think this is funny?" Olivia snapped.

Alex looked at her with a straight face and simply answered, "Yes," before laughing again.

Olivia fell back onto the couch and gave another groan, but couldn't help and join Alex in laughing. Suddenly Olivia's laughter turned into a cry of pain.

"Rach, what's wrong?" Alex asked, turning serious as the smile disappeared from her lips.

"I think," Olivia said taking a deep breath, "I think that was a contraction."

**EOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEO**

Elliot reached the hospital three hour after Olivia had been admitted and made a frantic dash for her room. He all but ran through the door, and then quickly pulled a chair up next to Olivia's bedside.

"I'm so sorry I'm late; I was in a meeting and just got the message," he told her breathlessly.

"It's all right, you're here now."

"You must be so uncomfortable."

Olivia shrugged. "Yeah, but the meds sure do help. Plus it'll be worth it."

He gave a light chuckle. "You know, I just realized something."

"What?" she asked.

"Our girl's going to be here in a few hours and we still don't have a name for her."

She twisted her face as she thought about what was just said. "I think I want to wait until I see her to name her."

Elliot smiled. "Me too."

**EOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEO**

"Okay Rachel, I'm going to need a push, and push hard this time. Can you do that for me?" the doctor asked an exhausted and tired Olivia. She gave a weak nod but didn't say anything; instead, she griped Elliot's had tighter and prepared for what the doctor had told her to do. "Okay, push."

Olivia moaned in pain before collapsing back on the pillows. Elliot wiped her forehead with a damp cloth before placing a kiss on her head. "You're doing great, honey; it's almost over."

"Easy for you to say," Olivia shot back through gritted teeth.

Before Elliot could respond, the doctor spoke again. "One more push and the head will be out; you're going to have to push as hard as you can. Ready? Push!" Once again, Olivia moaned in pain. "Great, the head's out: just a few more pushes and you will have your new daughter in your arms." Soon after, the delivery room was filled with the cries of the new baby.

"Congratulations mom and dad," a nurse said as she handed a pink bundle to Olivia, "You are now the parents of a beautiful little girl."

"Oh," Olivia gasped when she saw her, tears forming in her eyes, "She perfect, El," she said not even realizing her slip up. "She's perfect, and she's ours."

Elliot leaned down and gave Olivia a kiss on the lips before tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. "Thank you," he whispered as he turned to his youngest daughter and stroked her small arm.

**EOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEO**

Elliot walked into Olivia's hospital room. "How are my girls doing?" he asked as he placed a kiss on his daughter's head and one on Olivia's lips.

Olivia let out a content sigh. "We're good."

"Good. Now all that's left is to give her a name."

Olivia looked down at the little bundle in her arms. "You know what I think she looks like?"

"What?"

"An Alexandra."

Elliot turned to look down at her too. "How about Alexandra Serena Quinn?" Olivia scrunched up her nose. Elliot laughed. "Alexandra Serena Stabler, is that better?"

"Yes, and I'm touched that you want her middle name to be Serena, but her initials would be ASS. I just couldn't do that to her."

Elliot laughed again at what Olivia said, "I hadn't thought of that. Okay, how about Alexandra Don Serena Stabler?"

Olivia smiled, obviously happy with the names Elliot had suggested. "Two middle names?"

Elliot nodded. "For a special girl."

Olivia smiled. "I love it. I think it's perfect."

"So now we have a name?"

"Yeah, I think we do."

He turned to Alexandra. "Hello Alexandra Don Serena Stabler/Quinn." He chuckled. "That's a mouthful to say, but welcome to the world, as messed up as yours might be. We're happy to have you."

**EOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEO**

okay there's chapter 10 i hope you liked it and please tell me what you thought remember reviews make the world go round:D

your favorite fabulous fictional friend,

lovelylivia


	11. Alexandra Don

**Split second:**

**Summary:** in a split second anything can change. Elliot, Olivia, and Alex are forced into WPP after a day in court gone terribly wrong. How will the squad deal with losing 3 of its members? How will Alex, Elliot and Olivia deal with leaving their lives and identities behind in a shallow grave in New York?

**Disclaimer**: in no way, shape, or form are these characters mine . . . damn. 

**TIME LINE (VERY IMPORTANT):** this story starts in June of 2000. Elliot and Olivia have been partners for a little more then a year and a half. Elliot got divorced 6 months prier and he and Olivia have been dating, secretly of course, for three months. Alex and Fin joined the squad a year or so earlier so everyone is well aquatinted with each other and they have formed their little family at the 1-6.

**Chapter 11: Alexandra Don**

Olivia and Elliot looked up at the sound of someone knocking against the slightly ajar door of Olivia's hospital room and saw Alex poke her head in.

"There's quite a few of us out here who want to meet our new niece," she said. "Can we come in?"

Elliot and Olivia just smiled, all too happy for the chance to show off their new daughter. "Yeah, bring everyone in," Olivia said softly, not wanting to disturb the baby.

Alex turned back and said something to the small throng of people outside the room before opening the door to allow everyone in. The room was now filled with eight more people: Lindsay, Jeff, Luke, Megan, Jim, Sophie, Karen, and of course Alex.

Olivia gave a small smile to the pink bundle in her arms before looking up at her friends. "Everyone, I'd like you to meet a very special little girl, born November 12, 2001 at 2:08am, 8lb, 4oz, 22 inches long."

Sophie, who was the closest one to the baby, was the first to speak. "What's her name?" she asked.

"I was getting there." Olivia found Alex's gaze as she continued, "Say hello to Alexandra Don Serena Quinn."

Alex gave a sharp intake of breath the moment she heard the name, she was so honored. "Really?" she choked out.

Elliot nodded. Alex, with tears in her eyes, hugged Elliot before doing the same with Olivia. "Umm," she sniffled, "umm, can I hold her?" she asked, still holding back tears.

"Of course," Olivia said, carefully passing Alexandra to Alex. Throughout this whole exchange, the other people in the room, with the exception of Jim, were watching the three with looks of confusion on their faces.

"What was that all about?" Lindsay asked.

Elliot looked up. "Oh nothing, it's a long story anyway."

"I've got time," Jeff stated. This caused a few laughs.

"Just forget it, it can wait. I don't know about the rest of you, but I want to see my niece," Jim said as he walked over to Alex and baby Alexandra. Elliot gave him a look of thanks. "Hey beautiful," he said.

"Jim, please, not in front of the baby," Alex told him, making the room rumble with laughter and forget about Alex's earlier reaction.

"Smart ass," he grumbled as he slowly took Alexandra into his own arms.

**EOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEO**

Two days later, Olivia and Alexandra were released from the hospital. Olivia, Elliot, and Alex were now sitting in the family room of their house.

"So what are you guys going to call her?"

"Alexandra," Olivia said flatly.

Alex rolled her eyes. "I meant for a nickname, or is it going to be Alexandra all the time? If it's not, calling her Alex might get a little confusing."

Elliot, who was holding the baby, spoke, "We were thinking Alexa or Ally."

Alex smiled. "I like them both."

**EOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEO**

Later that night in the master bedroom, Elliot and Olivia were sitting on the end of the bed talking.

"Do you think they could send some sort of message to your kids, telling them about Alexandra?"

"Liv, you know they can't do that. It would not only put the four of us in danger, but them also. Plus, telling them they have a new sister is something I want to do in person."

"I know, Elliot, but what are they going to say when the find out they have a new sister? What are they going to say when they find out who her mother is? They don't even know she's alive, hell, they don't even know I'm alive!" Olivia ranted.

Elliot pulled her into a hug. "We'll deal with all that when the time comes."

Olivia nodded. "Okay, but if they get mad, it's on you."

Elliot pulled her closer to him. "I wouldn't have it any other way."

**EOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEO**

so this ones a little short, but i still hope you enjoyed it! and please tell me what you think would be the best nickname for Alexandra.

don't forget, reviews make the world go round so make my world go round and leave one! The next chapter should be up soon but more reviews faster update!

much thanks,

lovelylivia

PS-how many of you where mad about the story and review alerts not working? i know i was.


	12. Raise Your Flag

**Split second:**

**Summary:** in a split second anything can change. Elliot, Olivia, and Alex are forced into WPP after a day in court gone terribly wrong. How will the squad deal with losing 3 of its members? How will Alex, Elliot and Olivia deal with leaving their lives and identities behind in a shallow grave in New York?

**Disclaimer**: in no way, shape, or form are these characters mine . . . damn.

**TIME LINE (VERY IMPORTANT):** this story starts in June of 2000. Elliot and Olivia have been partners for a little more then a year and a half. Elliot got divorced 6 months prier and he and Olivia have been dating, secretly of course, for three months. Alex and Fin joined the squad a year or so earlier so everyone is well aquatinted with each other and they have formed their little family at the 1-6.

**Chapter 12: Raise Your Flag**

It was Memorial Day weekend, a holiday not to be taken lightly in Washington DC. The whole town was painted red, white, and blue, ceremonies were going on all weekend, but the biggest would be on Monday the 27th. The whole gang would be going down to Arlington national cemetery for a memorial ceremony honoring America's military, then off to the national Memorial Day parade.

Olivia was sitting on a bench in her front yard with six- month-old Alexandra on her lap and Alex at her side. They where having the best time watching Elliot attempt to hang their American flag.

"Oh, a little more to the left, babe," Olivia said around a fit of giggles.

Elliot sighed. "You just told me more to the right!" he called over his shoulder.

"Yeah, well you went too far," Alex shouted back before joining Olivia in laughter.

"Now it's too low! Raise your flag a little higher, Mike!" Olivia told him.

"Oh!" Alex exclaimed before giggling at what Olivia had just said, "I'm sure he's trying his best, Rach!" Alex barely got out.

Olivia had been snickering at what she said, but after Alex's remark she was almost on the floor.

Elliot just gritted his teeth before asking, "Like this?" as he moved the flag up a foot or so.

"No! Now it's too high! Lower it a little!" Olivia called back.

"Yeah, do what you woman asks, Mike! She knows how high your flag should be!" Alex told him. That had the girls howling with laughter.

"Pains in the ass, the both of you!" Elliot yelled to them as he lowered the flag, only this time he almost dropped it, catching the very corner of the flag.

"Not that low; if it hits the ground you'll have to burn it," Alex told him in a teasing manner.

"No, really?" he asked annoyed, each word dripping with sarcasm.

"I thought you would have known that, being an ex-Marine and all," Olivia told him with a smile, choosing to ignore his sarcasm.

"You know what? The hell with it! I'm done!" He picked a spot, secured the flag pole, and then climbed down the ladder. This display caused the girls to laugh again. Elliot walked over and picked up Alexandra off of Olivia's lap and said, "If you need me or Alexandra, we'll be inside." Alex and Olivia laughed even harder at his retreating back.

**EOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEO**

As the group of friends and their children walked up Elliot and Olivia's street after the parade, they came to a stop outside Lindsay and Jeff's house.

"That parade was amazing," Karen said. "I can't believe I never went before."

"I know," Alex agreed.

Olivia was about to add something to the conversation when she noticed two figures standing on her front porch. She squinted to get a better look when she realized they were the agents put on their case. Her face fell, remembering the last meeting with the two.

As the group of people started heading into Lindsay and Jeff's house, Olivia nudged Elliot and nodded her head in their house's direction. Elliot nodded back and headed towards the house giving an 'I need to check on something' to everyone else.

As Elliot jogged up the steps of the porch, the agents turned to him. "We need to talk," Agent Phillips told him.

"Yeah," Elliot said, rubbing the back of his neck and taking a deep breath. "What happened?"

Agent Reese gave a rare smile. "We got them." Elliot's eyes popped, but he didn't say anything so Reese continued.

"They're all dead, caught in a shoot out with our guys. It's over for you three."

Tears were in Elliot's eyes. He could see his family again, hug his kids, talk to Munch, Fin, and Cragen. "This is for real? They're dead?"

"Yeah, you want to see the autopsy photos?"

Elliot just shook his head and laughed. "I might just take you up on that." He let out a long breath.

Phillips grasped his shoulder. "Congratulations Stabler, welcome back."

**EOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEO**

Elliot walked into the Wane house, slowly closing the door behind him. Alex saw him enter and walked over to him. "Where's Rachel?" he asked.

"Ally spit up; she and Karen are in the bathroom washing it off."

Elliot nodded. "Oh."

"Come on, you're killing me!" she said in a harsh whisper. "What's going on? What did they say?" Alex studied him. "You don't look mad, that's a good sign, right? Tell me already!"

"Okay! Okay, just calm down, Miss Cabot."

At that Alex froze. "Are you serious?" she questioned.

Elliot nodded back, which caused Alex to let out an ecstatic shriek. With tears in her eyes, she threw her arms around Elliot. "You positive, absolutely positive?"

"Yes!" he exclaimed.

"You're not just saying this because you're still sore about the flag thing are you?" she asked through a sniffle, her arms still wrapped tightly around him.

He gave a small chuckle through his own tears. "No, we're going home."

Alex let out a breath she had been holding in for almost two years and let go of Elliot only to discover Olivia, Jim, Karen, Luke, Megan, Jeff, Lindsay and Sophie all watching them quizzically.

"What happened?" Olivia questioned dreading the worst.

"Liv," Elliot said softy. "We're going home, baby."

Olivia closed her eyes and let out a shaky breath much like Alex did. When she opened her eyes, they where gleaming with tears. "Really?" she choked out.

Alex nodded. "Really." Olivia engulfed her in a hug. "We're going home!" Then, with one arm still around Alex she used the other arm to pull Elliot into the embrace. When the three broke apart, Jim was the only one not looking at them like they had snapped.

"Um, I think I speak for all of us when I say: what the hell is going on?" Jeff asked.

**EOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEO**

what i hope you've all been wainting for, how did you like it?

remember reviews make the world go round, so make my world go round and leave a review:D

your favorite fictional friend,

lovelylivia


	13. The Truth is Out There

**Split second:**

**Summary:** in a split second anything can change. Elliot, Olivia, and Alex are forced into WPP after a day in court gone terribly wrong. How will the squad deal with losing 3 of its members? How will Alex, Elliot and Olivia deal with leaving their lives and identities behind in a shallow grave in New York?

**Disclaimer**: in no way, shape, or form are these characters mine . . . damn. 

**TIME LINE (VERY IMPORTANT):** this story starts in June of 2000. Elliot and Olivia have been partners for a little more then a year and a half. Elliot got divorced 6 months prier and he and Olivia have been dating, secretly of course, for three months. Alex and Fin joined the squad a year or so earlier so everyone is well aquatinted with each other and they have formed their little family at the 1-6.

**sorry it's taken soooooo long but school is so bad right now, teachers give way too much homework, and i have drum line after school anywhere from 8-16 hours a week plus comps which are all day sat. ugh. this sadly means not too much time for fanfiction, or writing at all, sigh. well i hope you like it and please review it makes me write faster! ENJOY luck #13 or and happy new year.**

**Chapter 13: The Truth is Out There**

The air grew thicker as no one spoke, creating a long and uncomfortable silence. Elliot, Alex, and Olivia had no clue how to tell these people, their friends, that everything they had told them down to their names where all lies.

Elliot finally spoke. "Why don't we sit down in the family room and I guess I'll, umm, I'll start from the beginning." He took a deep breath and sat down with everyone else. "In June of 2000, there was a deadly shooting in a courthouse in New York. Two were killed and, umm, two detectives and a prosecutor where injured. The men who did the shooting got away; that is, until today."

Elliot paused and took another deep breath; he could tell some of them had a clue where he was going. "I was in that courtroom almost two years ago; I was one of the detectives who were shot. Rachel was the other and Kate was the prosecutor. We were put into the witness protection program until they could find the people who tried to kill us; they found them today. My name is Elliot Stabler, I'm a detective for New York City, this," he said gesturing to Olivia, "is Detective Olivia Benson, my partner, and this," he said turning to Alex, "is Alexandra Cabot, the prosecutor for our precinct."

"So, you lied to us?" Lindsay questioned hoarsely. "For two years, you lied to us? I thought we were friends."

"We are," Olivia told her, tears in her eyes. "It would have been so much easier to tell you, but we couldn't, it would not only put us in danger, but you and the people we know back in New York, too," Olivia tried to explain.

Lindsay nodded before running up stairs. Everyone was quiet again then Jeff stood. "I'm going to go check on her," he said going after his wife.

Elliot stood next. "I think we're going to head back; give it time to sink in, for you and us. And umm, we'll see you soon." Elliot helped Olivia with Ally's things and the four left.

They were halfway to their house when they heard Jim calling after them. "Alex, Olivia, Elliot, hold up!" They turned to meet him as he jogged over to them. "They're all just a little shell-shocked; give them some time."

"I know, can't really blame them though," Olivia said with a shrug.

Jim nodded. "If it helps I'm really glad you guys can go home," Jim told them.

"Thanks," Alex replied. "It helps."

"No problem, I'm guessing you three have some things to think about, so I'll see you tomorrow," Jim said as he headed to his car.

Alex glanced at Olivia and Elliot and got a nod from both of them. "Hey Jim," Alex called out as she caught up to him, "If you want to stay, we wouldn't mind," Alex told him.

Jim smiled. "I would love to, Alex."

"I like hearing that," she told him.

"Hearing what?" he questioned.

"Alex."

"I like saying it."

At that Alex blushed. "Come on, let's head inside."

Once inside, they all took seats around the living room and Olivia went to get drinks.

"So how long until you guys leave?" Jim asked a hint of sadness evident in his voice.

"We're not really sure yet, a few weeks maybe; the agents on our case are coming back tomorrow to go over a few things. We should know more then.

"Oh," Jim said with a slight nod. Olivia came back and handed a glass to Jim. "Thanks," he said in response. "So you must be really happy and relieved right about now," Jim stated before taking a sip of his drink.

"I think it's more of a bittersweet moment," Olivia said with a sad smile.

Jim raised an eyebrow in question. "But you get to go home, you get to see your family and your friends in New York, plus there's no longer a threat on your lives."

"Yeah," Alex said softly, "but we'll also miss our friends, our family here in D.C." She finished and slowly grabbed Jim's hand.

He smiled at her and squeezed back, "I'm sure they'll visit." He turned to face Alex. "I know I will. And you guys can come back," he said, turning back to Elliot and Olivia, "I mean, New York isn't that far."

Olivia took a deep breath. "No, it isn't," Olivia said, shaking her head slightly. "But sometimes it feels like it's a lifetime away. We've been living in another world and I still can't believe we're going home."

"I don't think any of us can," Jim said, pulling Alex closer to him on the couch.

EOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEO

well...good?...bad?...how was it? please tell me remeber reviews make the world go round so make my world go round and leave a review:D

LIVIA


	14. A Day in the Life of

**Split second:**

**Summary:** in a split second anything can change. Elliot, Olivia, and Alex are forced into WPP after a day in court gone terribly wrong. How will the squad deal with losing 3 of its members? How will Alex, Elliot and Olivia deal with leaving their lives and identities behind in a shallow grave in New York?

**Disclaimer**: in no way, shape, or form are these characters mine . . . damn.

**TIME LINE (VERY IMPORTANT):** this story starts in June of 2000. Elliot and Olivia have been partners for a little more then a year and a half. Elliot got divorced 6 months prier and he and Olivia have been dating, secretly of course, for three months. Alex and Fin joined the squad a year or so earlier so everyone is well aquatinted with each other and they have formed their little family at the 1-6.

**Chapter 14: A Day in the Life Of**

Three weeks later: June 18th 2002, New York.

Captain Don Cragen let out a low sigh; he stood in the cemetery staring down at the three graves before him. The two years had considerably taken their toll on the old man: more wrinkles on his face, fewer hairs on his head, and a gloomy look within his now gray eyes. How he missed the three people he had come to think of as the children he never had. It had been two years to the day since they had been taken away from him, struck down with their whole lives in front of them; He still couldn't believe they were gone. He knelt down and placed a simple bouquet of lilies on each grave; he wasn't sure about the other two, but he knew lilies where Olivia's favorite. Don slowly touched each headstone before standing, a stray tear rolling down his cheek and falling to the cold earth. Taking a deep breath, he closed his eyes and began walking quietly back down the hill. Today was going to be a long day, a very long day.

June 18th 2002, Washington D.C.

"But don't you find it ironic that we officially get our lives back on the same day we were pronounced dead two years ago?" Olivia questioned as she, Elliot, and Alex made their way into the government building.

"Yeah, I guess it is pretty ironic," Alex agreed.

"Mr. Lewis?" Elliot called as he rapped lightly on the oak door in front of him.

"It's open," Arthur Lewis called back. The three entered the office, and Arthur looked up. "So who's ready to bring the dead back to life?" he asked lightly with a kind smile.

Three hours later

"Who ever thought getting your life back would be that long and tedious?" Alex asked in an exasperated voice as she slumped down in a chair beside Olivia and Elliot at a small café.

"I don't think I've ever signed my name so many times! But it feels so good to be Olivia Benson; I'm never going to complain about my life or name again."

Elliot gave a light chuckle. "We'll see about that," he said, earning a glare from Olivia, "Come on, let's hurry up and order; I think we've left Jim with Ally long enough."

New York June 18th 2002 - 1-6 bullpen

"We're never going to find those two teens; they're as good as dead anyway! What does it matter, it's no use, they're dead now!" John Munch exploded at Casey Novak before storming down the hall.

She looked utterly bewildered at John's outburst and watched him retreat, at a loss of words. "Don't mind him." Fin said softy. "Today's a bad day for him, for all of us really. He'll be back to normal within a few days…or at least as normal as John Munch can be," Fin finished with a small, forced smile. He wished he could run out like Munch; all he wanted to do was sit at home, but today that wasn't an option.

Casey picked up on Fin's tone, but didn't press the subject. They had a case to solve right now; she could ask Don about it later if she really wanted to.

June 18th 2002 Washington D.C.

"Oh, Ally was just fine, she always is," Jim informed them.

Olivia gave a slight smirk and nodded. "Good. By the way, you appear to have milk and spit-up all over you, and is that baby powder in your hair?" Olivia questioned.

He took in his appearance. "Okay, so maybe I can be a little messy," Jim said with a shrug.

"Yeah, just maybe." Alex agreed with a smile.

June 18th 2002, Queens, New York

As she opened her locker, Kathleen Stabler caught a glimpse of a picture pushed in the far corner. She reached in and picked it up. Her breath caught in her throat when she saw what the picture was of. It was her, Maureen, Lizzie and Dicky with their dad and Olivia at the last precinct picnic before the shooting. She told herself she wasn't going to think about it today, she couldn't let herself. It would just be too hard, but it proved harder to push those memories away. She could feel the tears welling up in her eyes. She didn't know what to do, her emotions were over taking her, so she ran.

Kathleen wasn't exactly sure by what means, but somehow she had ended up at the cemetery gate. Within five minutes, she was standing before three graves with matching lilies on them. _Don must have been here, _she thought to herself as she sat down between her father's grave and Olivia's. She read what each stone proclaimed to the world; the words had long since been burned into her memory, and for the first time all day, she let her body shake with sobs.

Twenty minutes later, Kathy sat down silently next to her daughter. "How did you know I was here?" Kathleen asked in a quiet, raspy voice.

"The school called when you missed your 4th period class. I know what today is and figured you'd be here," Kathy answered.

Kathleen gave a small nod. "I found this in my locker," she explained as she handed her mom the photo.

"Oh, honey," Kathy said softly as she pulled Kathleen into a hug, a fresh wave of tears washing over the both of them.

"I still can't believe that he's gone, Mom, and that Olivia's dead," Kathleen could barely bring her self to say the bitter word, "I just can't," she choked out.

"I know, baby, I know," Kathy tried to sooth her daughter.

"I want Daddy to come home," she cried, her voice barely audible due to the tears now running down her face.

"He will," Kathy replied.

"How do you know that?"

Kathy didn't answer the question but simply stated, "He will, honey."

June 18th 2002, Washington D.C.

Olivia, Alex, Sophie, Karen, Lindsay and Megan all sat around a table in one of their favorite restaurants. Everyone seemed to have gotten over the lies and understand why they had to hide the truth. Tonight was a time to be together, their last girls' night out before Alex and Olivia had to leave.

"I can't believe you two are leaving in a week," Megan pouted. "What are we going to do with out you guys?"

"Don't worry," Alex said with a small, sad smile. "We'll visit, and all of you can too, when we get all settled down, plus we still have this week," Alex finished trying to sound hopeful.

"A week suddenly seems like the shortest time ever," Karen said.

"I know," Olivia sighed. "Better make the best of the time we have."

"Hear, hear!" Sophie called as she raised her glass. "To the best damn week of our lives!"

"Hear, hear!" They called in response as they clinked their glasses together. Suddenly, things seemed a whole lot brighter.

**EOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEO**

well this chapter was a little different from the rest, but i really hope all of you enjoyed it! please leave a review and tell me what you thought.

remmember. . .reviews make the world go round so leave a review and make my world go round.

untill next time, LovelyLivia


	15. Welcome Home

**Split second:**

**Summary:** in a split second anything can change. Elliot, Olivia, and Alex are forced into WPP after a day in court gone terribly wrong. How will the squad deal with losing 3 of its members? How will Alex, Elliot and Olivia deal with leaving their lives and identities behind in a shallow grave in New York?

**Disclaimer**: in no way, shape, or form are these characters mine . . . damn. 

**TIME LINE (VERY IMPORTANT):** this story starts in June of 2000. Elliot and Olivia have been partners for a little more then a year and a half. Elliot got divorced 6 months prier and he and Olivia have been dating, secretly of course, for three months. Alex and Fin joined the squad a year or so earlier so everyone is well aquatinted with each other and they have formed their little family at the 1-6.

yes i know it's been two months and i know this isn't much but school has been really hard leaving me no time to write, i hope you enjoy what i have and as soon as summer starts i should be able to update sooner with longer chapters. thanks for reading.

**Chapter 15: Welcome Home**

June 26, 2002

Elliot Stabler stood outside the office of Captain Donald Cragen. It was just barely six in the morning and the only other people in the squad room at the moment where Olivia Benson his…well, he wasn't really sure what they where, but nevertheless, there she stood, holding their baby daughter in her arms, and next to her was Alexandra Cabot.

"You ready?" he asked.

"I don't think I'll ever be," Olivia replied.

"I don't think we have a choice," Alex stated. Elliot nodded and knocked on the door to the captain's office.

"Come in," they heard the muffled voice from behind the door.

Olivia was the first one in, followed by Elliot, and then finally Alex.

Don heard the people enter his office; when he finally looked up from his work, he froze and the color quickly drained from his face.

Olivia took in a shaky breath. "Hey Cap'."

"Olivia?" He questioned in a whisper.

"Yeah." She gave a small smile. "It's been a long time," she said in a hushed tone. He turned from Olivia to the other two adults standing in the room.

"Elliot, Alex..." he said in disbelief.

"Hi," they answered in equally soft voices.

"But, I thought, I mean two years ago…"

Alex nodded. "You have time for a two year long story?"

"I have all the time you three need," Don said, still visibly shaken.

"Good," Elliot said as they took seats in the three chairs in front of the captain's desk, Olivia settling Ally on her lap.

"Witness protection," Don finally said, glancing at each of the three people he thought he would never see again.

"Yeah." Olivia took a deep breath. "Where should we start?" she asked.

"How about with this little one?" he said, staring at Ally as if in a trance.

She nodded. "Well, this is Alexandra Don Serena Stabler-Benson, and she's seven months old."

Don smiled, clearly touched by the name the parents had given their daughter. "That's quite a mouthful for such a little girl."

"She's a special girl, named after very special people." Elliot answered.

Don smile grew. "You two are together." It was a statement not a question.

Olivia and Elliot smiled at each other. "Two years."

"Congratulations." Don said genially.

"You don't seem so surprised," Elliot commented.

"I knew you two had something going on when you were still here, before, well, before all this crap went down."

Elliot and Olivia seemed surprised. "How'd you know?"

"I had called Elliot's cell phone early one morning; it must have been around three a.m. I needed him for a case that had just come in, and Olivia picked up his phone. After that, I began to piece everything together."

"You knew this whole time?"

"Yep. So you guys moved together? How'd you swing that?"

"We pleaded and argued for a week with them, then finally said we wouldn't go if they couldn't move us all together."

"So they finally agreed and let you three go together?"

"Yeah. Michael and Rachel Quinn, and Rachel's sister Kaitlyn Kenny," Alex answered.

"Where'd they move you to?"

"Washington DC."

"You've been there this whole time? In the past two years, I've been down there four or five times."

"It's a big city," Elliot offered.

"Yeah, but I can't believe you were there, that you were all so close." They all nodded in understanding.

Olivia looked around the office and then out the window overseeing the bullpen "I've missed this place so much." Her voice was barely above a whisper.

"Olivia," Don said softly.

"Yeah?" she asked, turning her eyes away from the window and over to the man she thought of as a father.

"Welcome home."

EOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEO

well i hope you liked it, i'm sorry it wasn't longer but i'm doing the best i can.

remmember reviews make the world go round, so make my world go round and review. :D

lovelyliva


	16. The Reigning Munch

**Split second:**

**Summary:** in a split second anything can change. Elliot, Olivia, and Alex are forced into WPP after a day in court gone terribly wrong. How will the squad deal with losing 3 of its members? How will Alex, Elliot and Olivia deal with leaving their lives and identities behind in a shallow grave in New York?

**Disclaimer**: in no way, shape, or form are these characters mine . . . damn.

**AN: READ IF YOU WOULD LIKE AN APOLOGY!!!**

Yes, I know chances are most of you are extremely shocked to find an update from me; don't fiddle with your screen or rub your eyes, you aren't seeing things, this is an actual update.

Now this is the time where I gravel for forgiveness; I never meant for this too take so long but I got caught up in writing other stories . . . then I stopped writing altogether. I've just been so busy! High school for lack of a better word simply sucks, not only do they give you a truck loaded of homework during the school year but they precede to pile it on over the summer! That and I've had quite a hectic schedule the last few months; they are all factors contributing to my absence but they are not an excuse. I felt I owed it to my readers (maybe more to my reviewer who always with out fail seem to put a smile on my face and help encourage me to get up of my lazy ass and continue my story) to write another chapter.

**Well I've taken up enough words of this particular update so without further a due I present to all who have stuck with me for this long, chapter 16. **

**Chapter 16: The Reigning Munch**

It was now about 9:30 that same morning, 9:28 to be exact, and the captain wasn't anywhere near done talking with the three people he had been mourning for two years (not to mention he didn't think he could handle the job at the moment, he was an emotional wreak), so Don did the only thing he could think to do.

"Okay, listen up people!" Don called as he made his way into the now relatively quiet bullpen for a brief announcement. "I'm in the middle of something very important. I do not want to be disturbed for anything, with the exception of a dire emergency, understood?" He surveyed the mass of people for a moment before doing what he hoped he wouldn't regret. "Munch, you're in charge for the day." With that, Cragen turned and made his way back to his office, shutting the door behind him.

"What the hell was that about?" Fin asked his partner.

"No clue, but I'm in charge," John Munch said with a smile as he waggled his eyebrows and vacated his chair in search of a cup of coffee.

"Worst mistake Cap' ever made," Fin mumbled to John's retreating back.

"I heard that!" Munch called back.

"It was meant to be heard, you old man!" Fin rolled his eyes and couldn't help but think 'this is going to be on long ass day.'

"Hey, there's no coffee!" Fin heard Munch shout. "Someone better get me a cup of coffee!"

"Yes, right away Captain Munch," was the reply of what appeared to be one very frightened rookie.

Fin got up, walked over to where Munch stood, and smacked him up side the head.

"Hey!" Munch protested.

"Don't let it go to your head, captain," Fin said before heading back to his desk.

EOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEO

Don walked back into his office and once again took up residence behind his desk. "I know you guys have a lot going on at the moment, but when do you think you'll tell everyone that you're not really six feet under? It's not my place, but John and Fin won't take so lightly to being kept in the dark for too long."

"Yeah," Elliot answered. "We know." He was already thinking about how the two men would react. "Just not sure how to go about it." Elliot paused before adding, "I've got to talk to Kathy and the kids first."

It had finally dawned on Don that Elliot's family wouldn't know what had happened. He had been so wrapped up in the fact that they were alive, sitting in front of him and not laying in the ground that he had forgotten Elliot had an ex-wife and four kids who were just as distraught as he was, if not more, over the events that had happened two years prior.

"Do they know that you survived?" Don questioned.

Elliot hesitated, "They know that I am alive, but they think Liv and Alex are really dead, and they don't know that Ally even exists."

Elliot was dreading contacting his kids again. It wasn't that he didn't want to see them (it had been two years, two years that he wasn't apart of their lives, all he wanted to do was hug the four of them and never let go.) he wanted to see them more than anything in the world. It was the conversation he had to have with them that Elliot was dreading.

Somehow he didn't see 'Well, you know I wasn't killed two years ago, but get this! Olivia and Alex weren't either! We were all staying together in D.C. Oh, and kids, you didn't know this, but Olivia and I where dating before we where 'killed' and we stayed together and while in witness protection had a baby. That's right - you have a five-month-old baby sister named Alexandra Don, but we call her Ally' going over too well. What? Was he going to add 'But your old man's back for good, so come give me a hug.' and pretend like nothing changed, like the lives his children knew didn't just explode in their faces?

How the hell was he going to tell his kids?

"We thought it would be best to tell them first before anyone else," Olivia stated.

"Yeah," Elliot agreed, "once again our only problem in how."

The four discussed the matters at hand over the next few hours, slipping into stories from the past every now and again, until Don noticed the time: it was 1:13.

"How about I go grab some lunch? Everyone must be starving."

"Thanks Don, we'd appreciate it," Alex said with a smile as she wrote down her sandwich and drink order. As Olivia wrote her order, Ally began to fuss.

Elliot went to grab her, but Don stopped him. "Let me." Elliot nodded and Don reached down to pick up the squirming baby that shared his name. "Hey there, little girl," he said softly. "How are you, Alexandra Don? I'm your Grandpa Don." Ally cooed at him and Don chuckled.

Olivia smiled to herself as she passed the paper to Elliot so he could write his order. 'He called himself her Grandpa Don,' Olivia thought. She was glad for she could think of a better grandfather for her daughter.

Elliot handed the paper back to Don having finished writing his order under Alex and Olivia's. "Do you mind if I take her with me?" Don asked; clearly not ready to give her up.

Olivia smiled once again. "Of course not, she could use some fresh air."

"Good," Don said, standing up and grabbing his wallet and the order paper. "Does she need anything?"

"No, I've got stuff for her here," Olivia told him.

"Okay, we'll see you in a few minutes." Don and Ally slipped out the side door and hurried down the hall.

EOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEO

Almost thirty minutes later, Don hurried through the precinct with Alexandra Don in one arm, holding a bag of sandwiches with the same hand and a container holding four drinks in his other.

He knocked on the door and whispered "It's me" before the door opened, he entered, and the door closed quickly behind him.

Unbeknownst to the real captain, the reigning Munch (captain for the day) was surveying his kingdom and happened to notice Don Cragen's every move, "What the hell is going on around here?" he asked himself.

"Cragen put you in charge, that's what's going on around here," Fin grumbled.

"I'm serious; I want to know what's happening in my squad room."

Fin smirked. "It's only your squad room for another few hours, you better work fast," he advised Munch.

"I intend to," John retorted before leaving his desk in search of some answers.

EOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEO

I sincerely hope you enjoyed this latest installment and found it up to par with the rest of my work, seeing how I wrote it at 3 in the morning. **Well you know the drill; reviews make the world go round, so make my world go round and leave a review! Come on, share the love :D **

I hope to be back soon with a new chapter, I have no intentions of giving up this story I'm with it through the long hall, it just might take a little more time then I had expected.

Hoping to write more soon,

Your (extremely sorry) fellow author,

LovelyLivia


End file.
